


Situla

by phandomoftheowl



Series: Green Like Envy [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Failed attempt at masturbation, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou’s only complaint is that watching Takao turn down yet another girl makes him late for...things. Important things. That he doesn’t think Takao needs to know about because they are very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situla

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone piece but it goes hand in hand with my other fic in this series.
> 
> Basically there is a lot of jealousy happening in this installment because Midorima is an angsty angst ball.

It’s not that Midorima doesn’t consider himself attractive; he’s perfectly decent looking, he knows. It’s just that, after years of watching Kise get almost trampled by his hoard of groupies and Momoi’s obsession with Kuroko, and Aomine’s not inconsiderable admirers, Midorima’s sort of stopped believing anyone might want _him_ for being just himself, and not one of the star players of the Generation of Miracles. 

He’s perfectly fine going along as is with his studies and his basketball and his Oha Asa horoscopes. Midorima isn’t one of those silly students who fawn after someone, begging for their attention. He doesn’t care about things like his hair and his clothes and about saying the right thing around the right person. He also doesn’t care that this is the third girl this week who has asked Takao to go out with her. 

Really, he doesn’t.

Midorima Shintarou’s only complaint is that watching Takao turn down yet another girl makes him late for...things. Important things. That he doesn’t think Takao needs to know about because they are very important. 

“Aren’t you done yet?” He doesn’t look up from his book as he asks in his best uninterested voice. The girl is still there, sniffling pitifully as Takao tries to console her in his awkward way. Why so many girls keep asking him is a bit of a mystery to Midorima. “It’s going to rain soon and I don’t want my book to get wet.” His words stop the girl’s mewling and she glares at him. Midorima shrugs it off since she isn’t the first and she certainly won’t be the last, and besides, this one isn’t as pretty as the girl from Wednesday. “Tell her to get lost, Takao.”

It has the desired effect. The girl shouts a few indignant curses at him and walks off with her friends, but not before delivering a swift kick to Midorima’s rickshaw. He pushes his glasses up his nose. Hmph, how rude. It’s a good thing Takao turned her down, he thinks, if she can’t even be civil.

“Shin-chan is very rude,” Takao mutters, tossing his backpack in the rickshaw with Midorima before climbing onto the bicycle. 

“And you’re too nice,” Midorima retorts. “If you don’t like any of them, don’t beat around the bush. Just tell them to go away.”

“Why should I take advice from you?” Takao asks, his back to Midorima. “I don’t see you turning girls away. Say, I don’t see you talking to girls at all, really.”

Midorima is thankful Takao doesn’t turn around just then, because he is sure he would be able to see Midorima’s flushed red face. “I talk to girls. Just not...here.”

It’s not a lie, technically. He talks to Momoi often enough, even if it is only because she harasses him for something or other all the time, and he talks to his sister all the time.

“Oh?” Takao chuckles and tilts his head. Midorima can imagine he has that playful smirk stretched across his face. “Is Shin-chan too good for high-school girls?”

Midorima keeps quiet. 

Later that night, in bed, Midorima stares at his computer screen as he watches yet another clip of a young man with a woman considerably older than him. He glances down at his pants and growls at the lack of reaction. This is the third time he has tried to bring himself off by watching the videos, but every time, his dick has been surprisingly unenthusiastic.Which should _not_ be a thing, he thinks, because goddamn, didn’t his health teacher tell him boys his age get aroused even if the wind is just right? 

It’s all Takao’s fault, he thinks viciously. If only he hadn’t called last weekend when Midorima was -- when he was doing _that_ with his fingers _up there_ \-- then he wouldn’t be having this problem. He would have gone on, getting off to AVs with busty older women and occasionally jerking to thoughts of beating Akashi once and for all, but no. Takao had to ruin it by being funny and smart and a genius at football and... and Midorima’s only real friend since ever. Takao had to replace every fantasy Midorima had ever had and become the starring role. 

Pathetic, he thinks, to fall for a guy like Takao. A man who considers Midorima, at best, a close teammate, and at worst, a barely tolerable peer. A man who has a beautiful girl asking him to go out with her almost every day. A man who, even on his bad days, Midorima considers his best friend. 

He goes to bed, restless and unsatisfied, content in the knowledge that he won’t have to see Takao again until Monday.


End file.
